In Regards to Myself
by taxiphobia
Summary: [with manga chapter...] Invited to live with Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke forever, Sai comes up with the brilliant idea of trading places with the angsty Uchiha. The result: pure madness. [SasuSaku]


Summary: Invited to live with Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke forever, Sai comes up with the brilliant idea of trading places with the angsty Uchiha. The result: pure madness. _SasuSaku_

**In Regards to Myself**

**Prelude**

"Wow, you look _just_ like Sasuke-_chan_!" The raven-haired shinobi twitched in his dark corner. "You wanna stay for dinner?" Orochimaru asked happily, after introducing Sai to Sasuke and Sasuke to Sai. The Sannin was practically bouncing up and down, in great anticipation to see just what _this_ Sasuke could do.

"Actually no," Sai replied while smiling, ignoring Kabuto's constant pokes and _'Is he real?'_s. "I'd like to stay forever."

To this, Sasuke couldn't manage an indifferent response, or even a glare for that matter. It was too random. Not that he _would_ have responded. Sasuke is too cool to respond.

"YAY!" screamed Orochimaru and Kabuto in jovial unison. Two Sasuke's were better than one.

"You can stay in Sasuke-chan's room," Kabuto said, clapping his hands.

Sasuke twitched once more, deactivating his Sharingan; again with the –chan.

"But first, you _have_ to try Kabuto's cooking—it's simply _divine_!" Orochimaru yelled over the spectacles man, since his statements are always of great importance, flipping his hand every so often.

"Sure!" said Sai as he, Orochimaru, and Kabuto, held hands and skipped away into the dark pathways of the hideout. They left Sasuke, utterly and dreadfully, confused. What the hell just happened?

That was how it started.

In no time at all, Sai made himself comfortable around Sasuke, nearly mimicking his every move, which was OK at first, considering _everyone_ wants to be like Sasuke, but Sai did so to the point of pure aggravation (on Sasuke's part).

Alone in his room (with the exception of Sai), Sasuke contemplated of more ways to kill Itachi—his new pastime. However, he was unable to concentrate fully due to his look alike's incessant staring. Sasuke glared at him, a glare that SCREAMED, 'What?'

"Oh nothing," responded Sai to the glare, not noticing the Sharingan behind it. "You look _so_ much like me, that's all."

"You mean _you_ look like _me_," Sasuke said monotonously.

Sai _sighed_. "Whatever," he said. And then it hit him. A brilliant idea that would surely relieve him of his boredom and the tedious Sasuke, child-molesting Orochimaru, and…Kabuto. Nothing important about him.

"Sasuke-kun, I have a _brilliant_ idea that will _surely_ relieve us of my boredom and your tediousness, the child-molesting Sannin we live with and…Kabuto!"

As you can see.

_I am NOT tedious!_ Sasuke would have said, if not for his reputation. Instead he replied with an uncommon glare. This time the glare asked, 'Oh really?'

"Yes," said Sai as he casually approached Sasuke, a kunai encircling his index finger.

The fool! He was soon to witness Sasuke's awesome Uchiha wrath. Frontal attacks _never_ worked on Sasuke!

"Nice weather we're having, huh?" asked Sai after whistling. He inched closer to the prepared Uchiha.

Sasuke shrugged.

"HI-YA!" Sai playfully yelled, swinging his kunai. The exclamation was _so_ playful; it threw of Sasuke's attack.

Crap. He forgot to move.

The next thing Sasuke knew little wisps of raven hair floated down. _His_ hair. His precious hair. Oh my Gawd.

Since Sasuke was stunned and all, Sai thought it best to speak of his plan. He chattered on and on about it. Sasuke, however, only caught a few words: _switch, Konoha, Naruto-kun, _and_ hair_.

Taking out his pocket mirror, Sasuke gazed at his reflection, or rather, _Sai's_ reflection. He then cast another glare at Sai.

"Isn't that a _brilliant_ idea?" Sai finished, smiling as always.

"No," said Sasuke, since he hadn't heard any of it.

"I said we're going to switch places, since, out of all the residents in this hideout you are the most boring, and Naruto-kun wants you back, and—" Sai went on and on with the reasons.

Sasuke pondered at this idea for a moment. Itachi was after Naruto. Sai was with Naruto. He'd be closer to his goal of revenge. No more attempts at molestation from Orochimaru. No more Kabuto. Whoa!

"So…what do you think, Sasuke-kun?" Sai asked, though the whole thing was just a joke. He wasn't serious—it was merely a plot within a plot of relieving him of his current boredom and not boredom forever. Besides, he liked staying with Naruto.

"Okay," Sasuke said.

"Um, but I wasn't ser—" Sasuke flashed his Sharingan at Sai, causing him to fall on his knees.

"B-But don't I need to know a few things about you? Or vice versa?" Sai asked, watching Sasuke leave, helplessly.

"No."

"Okay…what if I disagree?"

Another flash of the Sharingan.

"Oh."

**TBC…**

**Uhhh… just a prelude. Not much to say about it. Hope ya liked it! Please review. Reviews bring me happiness. Or flame. I like flames, too. **

**The chappies shall get longer, I assure you.**

_**-shizuka-ai.**_


End file.
